This invention relates in general to integrated circuit packages and specifically to a method and structure for sealing a ceramic dual in-line package. Numerous kinds of circuit package structures are known in the prior art. The problem has been to provide a package which is economical to fabricate and yet of high mechanical and electrical integrity. Recently, a particular dual in-line ceramic circuit package known as the "cerdip" package has proved to be particularly useful and reliable. Essentially, such a package includes a ceramic base bearing an integrated circuit chip, a lead glass layer screened on the base, a lead frame mounted upon the lead glass, and a ceramic lid bonded over the glass layer and lead frame. While the mechanical performance of such packages has been excellent, the integrity of the encapsulated circuitry has been adversely affected by the necessity of using temperatures between 450.degree. and 465.degree. C. in bonding the ceramic lid to the glass layer and lead frame.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved integrated circuit package and an improved method of fabricating such a package.
It is an additional object of the invention to encapsulate a ceramic dual in-line structure at temperatures which do not adversely affect integrated circuitry.
It is another object of the invention to modify a ceramic dual in-line package of the "cerdip" type to enable encapsulation at temperatures which do not adversely affect the packaged circuitry.